Mi vida con un digimon
by Rave Strife
Summary: algo tan cotidiano como un sueño lleva a la realidad y es contado su día a día con su compañero humano; Para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8,


"-He soñado algo. Me preocupa. –Solo era un sueño –dice el digimon. –Eso dijiste. Y sé qué viene ahora"

No era la primera vez que dormía en ese lugar, desde hacía meses que descansaba en la misma cama que su compañero humano. Pero el mismo sueño solía acosarlo durante las noches, despertando sobresaltado y cayendo de la cama produciendo un sonido sordo.

El digimon lobo froto su frente lastimada por el golpe mientras volvía la mirada a la cama maldiciendo por lo bajo e intentando subir de nuevo, aunque sin éxito. A pesar de los meses en aquella casa las sabanas se habían vuelto su peor enemigo. Soltó un suspiro ante su impotencia sentándose en el frio suelo y ocultando su rostro entre su pecho y piernas.

—Me siento inútil, vencido por un simple pedazo de tela—se dijo a si mismo Strabimon mirando a su compañero humano que empezaba a buscarle con la mano.

—He soñado algo. Me preocupa— le contesto su compañero humano al despertarse de golpe.

—Solo era un sueño—le contesto el digimon a su compañero de cabello castaño ondulado.

—eso dijiste. Y sé que viene ahora—le replico a su digimon y esbozo una simple sonrisa.

—O si Anima, a ver dime que viene ahora— le dijo con un poco de sarcasmo, aunque le preocupaba el sueño de su compañero.

—Que te levante y meta a la cama, para que te cuente todo a la mañana siguiente— contesto el chico tomando al digimon por las axilas para después abrazarle.

—¿Por qué el abrazo? —le pregunto intrigado.

—Para evitar que te caigas, además desde que llegaste, sé que has querido que te abrace, pero eres tan obstinado para pedirlo—

La respuesta saco un poco de su zona de confort al digimon, por algún motivo era un libro abierto para su compañero, el chico de 15 años podía leerlo de manera tan exacta desde el momento en el que fue abandonado en el mundo humano.

—Sabes que no es necesario— dijo algo sonrojado el lobo digimon.

—si fuésemos por lo que es necesario, estarías durmiendo en el sofá de la sala—le contesto divertido además de iniciar las caricias al pelaje del digimon, para que este recuperase el sueño.

—solo a ti se te ocurre que duerma aquí contigo—la réplica estaba algo cargada con culpa, ya que imaginaba que al dormir con su compañero le interrumpía el sueño.

—se lo que se siente estar solo y no tener a alguien que te ayude a salir adelante—sonrió pegando al digimon más a su pecho.

Strabimon aspiro el aroma del humano relajándose, aun cuando deseaba un poco menos de invasión a su espacio personal. Pero nunca le diría lo contrario ya que a pesar de sentirse incomodo, el sentimiento de tranquilidad era mayor como cuando se encontraba con sus padres en el mundo digital, mucho antes de la revuelta de Lucemon; y que por decisión de los tres ángeles del digimundo ahora tenía por compañero a aquel humano.

—Strabimon despierta, debo ir a la escuela— el digimon apenas se movió aferrándose más a la camiseta del chico.

—Strabimon hablo en serio necesito alistarme para la escuela—para cuando pudo zafarse el digimon cayo de bruces al suelo como la noche anterior despertándolo de golpe.

—¡Me tiraste de la cama! — respondió con algo de enojo frotándose la nariz y con una pequeña lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

—Perdona Strabi, pero te estuve llamando porque necesito alistarme para la escuela, anda no llores te comprare un chocolate de leche cuando lleguemos al colegio—

La disculpa de Anima convenció al digimon aun si no había leche con chocolate de por medio, pero era lo mejor para él ya que mientras el chico estuviese tomando clases él tendría que estar oculto ya que no podía quedarse en casa debido a que la abuela de su compañero llegaba desde temprano y ella no sabía de su existencia.

—Vamos Strabi a la ducha—dijo su compañero mientras se encaminaban al cuarto de baño, dando los buenos días al hermano y padres de su compañero antes de soltar un bostezo.

El baño paso sin mucho esfuerzo, aun cuando el agua estaba deliciosa esa mañana no comprendía la razón tras el bañarse todos los días de los humanos y a la que había sido arrastrado desde que había llegado, además gracias al hecho que su pelaje era corto no necesito de mucho tiempo para secarse y meterse en la mochila que ocupaba el muchacho para las clases de música que tomaba en el colegio.

El viaje al colegio no fue muy especial, el radio del automóvil sintonizando las noticias, Anima y su madre hablando de lo que habían soñado y el cómo habían dormido, aunque él no le presto la debida atención ya que su compañero le contaría todo de ser importante.

—Strabi, tengo el chocolate, si no te asomas de la mochila me lo tomare todo—el digimon no sabía en que momento había vuelto a dormirse, y ante la mención de su bebida favorita asomo de su escondite tomando el vaso de plástico y el popote para tomar la bebida regresando a la seguridad y anonimato que le daba la mochila.

—Eres malo te lo ibas a tomar todo tu solo—dijo con un reclamo sorbiendo de manera rápida el contenido.

—yo no soy el que se durmió a sabiendas que había chocolate de por medio—

El reclamo parecía algo infantil en los labios del chico que era el elegido para estar al lado de Strabimon, pero eso no le importo al digimon lobo mientras sorbia el contenido del vaso, si Anima le preguntases la debilidad de su digimon el con facilidad contestaria chocolate.

—¿Vas a contarme el sueño? —pregunto una vez la bebida achocolatada estuvo completa en su interior.

—He soñado con nuestro primer encuentro—

—Ni que hubiese sido tan fuera de lo común—la réplica parecía más un intento de no mirar al pasado y soltarse a llorar.

—Pues para mí lo ha sido, no todos los días te cae encima un digimon del cielo y tu viejo juguete se transforma en un verdadero digivice—

La conversación hubiese continuado de no haber sido por el sonido de la campanilla que anunciaba el inicio de las clases, varias horas en donde el digimon tendría que oír lecciones más aburridas que las dadas por Bokomon hasta el momento donde irían al salón de ensayos para que Anima tomase el club de música.


End file.
